1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the fields of digital photography and photographic lens filters. More specifically, the present invention relates to a lens filter with a magnetic attachment means that protects the magnet and that requires minimal alteration of the camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current commercial lens filters with a magnetic attachment means have several drawbacks. One significant problem is that the lens filter is simply inserted into a size complimentary magnetic ring. The lens filter optionally can comprise an adhesive intermittently disposed around the perimeter to increase adhesion to the camera lens. Moreover, the magnetic adapter is only snapped on over the camera lens and not secured by any other means. As such, the components can be dislodged easily during use, transport or storage and may be lost or damaged. For example, because the lens filter and the magnet are exposed, they may become scratched. Furthermore, the magnet and the magnetic metal components of the adapter may rust thereby affecting both the performance and appearance of the magnetic lens filter.
Thus, there is a recognized need in the art for an improved magnetic lens filter and system. Particularly, the prior art is deficient in a magnetic lens filter that securely attaches to the camera lens while protecting the magnets from damage. The present invention fulfills this longstanding need and desire in the art.